


Cold Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Could Be Canon, Gen, I'm importing my old works from ff.net here and this is one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "But I must ask, for I don't believe you've told me, what is your name?", Jadis asked the girl. The girl smiled, and it was smile that was somehow the opposite of how smiles are supposed to be, a cold and practiced thing that held no warmth."My name is Khione."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anon Works





	Cold Heart

Jadis was crying. This something she would never admit to doing In her later years, but she was.

She was not crying out of grief, because she felt no grief for anybody but herself. This seems even more dreadful when you take into account that mother had just died.

Jadis felt no grief over her mother's death, for Jadis thought her mother a bother, something in th the the way of her study of witchcraft. She simply crying because her mother's death had come at an inconvenient time. She was not very good at witchcraft yet, and it would have been much better if her mother had died in a few years, when Jadis had improved her skill.

Because of this inconvenient timing, she realized that her life would be much harder from now on, and so she cried for that.

Witchcraft would be so much easier if I had a wand, she thought miserably. But, of course, thinking this was no good because wands were very rare, and Jadis had never met a person who had owned one.

As she cried, the tears seemed to freeze into frost as soon as they touched her skin, further giving her the appearance of someone who had been put in a fridge and not quite defrosted yet. I would hope you would know what this looks like only through imagination and not experience, but I suppose I'll never truly know.

Anyone who saw Jadis would see a girl of about twelve years old, who was already starting to look very beautiful, albeit in a cold and stern way.

"Why are you crying?", came a light and friendly, yet somehow very cold voice. Jadis looked up, startled, to see a girl who looked very much like herself, albeit a bit older.

The girl was about 16 years old, and had beautiful, proud features. She had long, wavy, silky black hair that fell, a bit past her waist, and dark blue eyes. Her skin appeared to be literally made of frost, and her lips were red as blood. She wore a long, white dress, although Jadis had no idea what Greece was, I shall inform you readers that it was an ancient grecian dress, the type you might see in drawings of people from antiquity in your textbooks.

Jadis studied the girl; although she was a very good actor, there was a certain cold demeanor about her that told you that she really thought nothing of you at all.

"You don't care", Jadis replied, trying desperately to not make her voice sound snuffled. She did not say this in an accusing way, but rather more like a statement, for she herself, who had used this pretense of caring so many times, was not offended to have it used on her.

The girl raised her eyebrows, staring at her slightly questioningly, before laughing, a light and tinkly(and I do hope you know what I mean when I say a laugh is tinkly. Think sleigh bells), yet behind it all, somehow still cold and cruel.

"No, I suppose I do not. Of course, it really depends on your definition of caring; if you mean to say that I do not care for your feelings, safety, or well-being, than you would be correct. I am, however, slightly curious as to why someone of great power like you is crying.", she said, smiling, flashing her snow-white teeth.

Jadis stopped and blinked. Almost anything the girl could have said would not have affected Jadis all too much, but complimenting her got her attention. Jadis was particular prone to flattery, for she loved to be told that the world revolved around her.

"I am also inquisitive to what somebody could have said or done to make somebody as cold-hearted as you cry." The girl commented.

Jadis scowled. She, of course, knew she was a very cold-hearted person and was rather proud of the fact, but she was certainly not in the mood to be lectured by this beautiful stranger. She started to say something when the girl interrupted.

"No, no, cold-hearted is good in my book. After all, those who are kind, good, and loving are rather weak aren't they?", she asked.

Jadis started to smile, for she was rather in agreement with that.

"I do not particularly care what happens to this world," the girl started,"and you seem like the type of person that I think a ruler should be. So, what is it that you want to would help you on your path to power?"

Jadis's mouth was hanging wide open, something that had never happened before and would never happen again, and she could barely move her lips to form the words, "A wand please, miss.", for she figured she should probably be polite if this girl truly was going to grant what she wanted above all else.

"Very well.", the girl said, and she walked over to a long, thick branch on the ground and picked it up. Jadis watched in wonder as the branch transformed into a metallic silver wand in the girl's hands.

"This wand, along with being able to perform magic, shall be able to transform anything that breathes into stone as cold as your heart.", the girl said, placing the wand in Jadis's hands.

"But I must ask, for I don't believe you've told me, what is your name?", Jadis asked the girl.

The girl smiled, a smile that was somehow the opposite of how smiles were supposing to be, a cold and practiced thing that held no warmth.

"My name is Khione."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Get free money for the things you already do online with a Swagbucks account: refer/nebulousmaryanne


End file.
